kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fearbending
Fearbending is the power to bend fears, created by Darkrai I. Fear is the Element of Conflicting Emotions. When fearbenders feel great fear, they are able to let it out and control it in their own physical way. Fearbending is actually a sub-form of emotionbending, but fearbenders are more common than pure emotionbenders. Techniques Fear Scream Fear Scream is the most common fearbending attack. When the bender screams in fear, they unleash a dark red aura that deafens enemies and shatters glass. Fear Sphere Fear Sphere is the ability to channel your fear into an energy ball and throw it, so it homes in on enemies. Dark Void Dark Void is the power to put people to sleep and give them a nightmare. The Nightmare King is the primary one to use this power, although anyone can. Scare Stare Scare Stare is the power to look into one's eyes and sense their fear, making them afraid. This seems to be the favorite power of Mandy McKenzie. Living Nightmares The Nightmare Kings use the Fear Energy collected from peoples' nightmares and bring to life an artificial race of Nightmare monsters. These monsters are made of Star Dust and whatever other sources the kings collected. Emotionbending Emotionbending is the parent element of fearbending, but because it is a powerful and deadly element form, pure emotionbenders are extremely rare and chosen carefully. Emotions were created by the Firstborn, Mesprit. Known Fearbenders *Mandy McKenzie (Logia) *Cindy Cortix *Katie *Darkrai II *Darkrai I *Bill Cipher *Marshadow *Moge-ko Leijon (uses with Pain-Pain Fruit) *Tallest Dirk *Ibyf Thgirbluf *Aynos *Parallax (Logia; yellow fear) *Phobia Emotionbenders *Sonya Dickson *Harvey Harper *Mesprit *April Dickson *Ymerej Fear Chi Fear Chi is colored dark-red, and is focused in the lungs. This is because fear is associated with screaming, and a strong set of lungs is required to scream loudly. Other Traits The Light Side of Fear involves facing your own fears and overcoming them. The Dark Side involves asserting your fear over others to control them. Becoming a Logia fearbender involves heavily exposing yourself to Fear Chi, such as injecting yourself with multiple Fear Toxins. You would also have had to spent a long time inside your own nightmares or in the presence of your fears. You can follow either the Light Side or the Dark Side to become a Logia, but by following the Dark Side, you will still be vulnerable to your own fears. Weaknesses A fearbender's weakness is if the person they use it against has conquered their fear, therefore the power may be ineffective. Also, it's believed that, if someone lost their emotion thanks to Mesprit's curse, they would therefore lose their Fear, and therefore their fearbending. Just as well, Sonya and April's emotionbending could be used to manipulate someone to lose their fear. Otherwise, fearbenders are weak against chi-blocking. Physical chi-blocks to the neck are effective. Fear Toxin Fear Toxin, known also as Nightmare/'Fear Substance', Fear Juice, etc., is a physical, liquid form of Fear, created by Darkrai I and Darkrai II. Someone who touches this material will be heavily influenced and forced to live their worst nightmares. The aforementioned spirits use this toxin, mixed with Star Dust, to create their Nightmare creatures. Also, Viridi mixes this material with her own chloro substance to create her Forces of Nature. Users *Darkrai I *Darkrai II *Viridi *Legion *Scarecrow *Affright Yellow Fear Yellow Fear is a horrible, unholy concentration of Fear Energy, mixed with demonic magic. Yellow Fear was created by Darkrai I, but much too powerful for his control, as he used it to create the monster, Parallax, who then cursed the Vaporians with Vaporia with its power. People who touch the Yellow Fear may either die or turn into savage creatures as a result. Stories It's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Gnaa's Training *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Nightmare Series *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure *Underworld Prison Party (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (emotionbending) *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *Index and the World Rings *Operation: REVERT *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Category:Benders Category:Fearbenders Category:Nightmares Category:Substances Category:Abilities